When Everything Falls Down, I'll Be There
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen. Why her? Why Cat? She didn't deserve it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone!_

_I'm not much of a fanfic writer, but I just love Victorious so much, I had to write something before I went crazy._

_I'm not really sure where this story is going to go, but if you all like it, I'll keep writing!_

_Read and review :)_

_P.S: I know in the show that Cat and Jade aren't very close friends, but I love Liz and Ariana's friendship so much, I just based Jade and Cat's relationship on their real life friendship. There's also some Bade in this story because well... who doesn't love Bade? :)_

* * *

><p>Jade sighed loudly as she knocked once again on the door of her boyfriend's RV, "Beckett Oliver, wake up!" she yelled. It was starting to rain, and Jade hated the rain with a passion. Once again, there was no movement from inside the RV.<p>

_F this,_ Jade thought, and sent her foot slamming into the door, making it finally open. She went inside and closed it behind her, semi-soaked from the rain. She looked around the RV and rolled her eyes as she found her boyfriend fast asleep. Typical, they had to be at school in less than twenty minutes, and he wasn't even conscious.

Jade dropped her black shoulder bag on the floor and made her way over to the small bed. All her anger ebbed away as she watched her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. She sighed and gently ran her fingers through his ridiculously soft hair.

Beck stirred in his sleep and then began to wake up. _Finally,_ Jade thought. His brown eyes fluttered open and focused on Jade. "Oh, you _are_ alive," Jade commented.

He frowned, "What?" he mumbled.

"I've been pounding on that stupid door for ten minutes," she told him.

Beck rolled over onto his back, "Sorry babe," he yawned.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked at the clock beside his bed, "You do realise we have to be at school in like fifteen minutes," she said.

Beck groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Pick out my clothes for me," he asked. Jade grumbled and went over to his over flowing wardrobe.

She picked out a flannel t-shirt, a plaid over shirt, black jeans, and his usual black combat boots that matched her own, and threw them at him. He sighed and began to get dressed. "Hey, how come your hair's wet?" he asked as he zipped up his jeans.

"Maybe because it's raining?" Jade answered sarcastically.

Beck chuckled, "You're very sarcastic this morning. Have you even had coffee yet?" he checked as he pulled on some of his jewellery.

"No," she grumbled, pulling her bag back onto her shoulder and fixing her hair.

"Well, we'll have to fix that then," he said. He grabbed his bag and car keys and pecked her lips before taking her hand and leading her out of the RV and into his car.

XXXXXX

Later that morning, they were sat in Sikowitz's classroom. He was late to class so everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Jade looked up from her scissors and rolled her eyes as Tori entered the class, stupid Vega. "Guys, Sikowitz isn't here today," Tori announced.

Jade stood up and grabbed her bag, "Well, I'm out," she called, grabbing Beck's hand and dragging him towards the door.

"Wait, you're not allowed to just leave!" Tori cried.

Jade smirked, "Yeah, well I do a lot of things I'm not allowed to do. See ya!" she called, leaving the class.

"So what do you want to do for the next hour?" Beck asked as they walked through the empty halls.

"Drink coffee," she replied simply. They purchased their coffee from Festus at the Grub Truck and then sat inside the janitor's closet for the next hour.

"Tori's having a party tonight, we should go," Beck said as he traced her tattoo on her arm.

Jade grimaced, "No thanks. It's bad enough that I have to see Vega at school, I don't want to go to her home," she told him, taking a drink of her coffee.

Beck frowned, "C'mon babe, lets just go," he persuaded her.

"Wouldn't you rather spend the night in your RV with me, listening to music, drinking… whatever," she persuaded back.

Beck raised an eyebrow, "Well, when you put it like that…" he thought. Jade smirked, knowing she'd won. "But… okay how about this. We go to the party for an hour, and then spend the rest of the night in my RV?" he compromised.

Jade sighed and leaned her head back against the wall, "Fine. But only one hour, no more," she said firmly. Beck nodded and kissed her sweetly, making her roll her eyes but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter! :)_

* * *

><p>"Ugh, lets get this over with," Jade grumbled as they walked up to Tori's house.<p>

Beck kissed her hair, "Behave, it's only an hour," he told her. She sighed and let him open the front door. Music was blaring loudly inside and tons of people were dancing and slightly drunk.

Beck led her through the crowd and up to the food and beverages table, "Drink?" he offered, handing her a red cup.

She nodded, "Please," she begged, taking the cup from him and downing the alcohol inside. Beck poured himself a cup of diet Coke, since he was driving, he couldn't drink at the party.

"Guys! You made it!" Tori cried as she weaved in and out of people. Jade shuddered at her voice and drank some more. "Beck! Come dance with me!" Tori yelled, pulling at his arms.

Beck chuckled nervously, "Umm, maybe later," he told her. She nodded enthusiastically and ran off.

"Looks like good girl Vega is drunk," Jade commented with a smirk.

"You're drinking too," Beck reminded her.

Jade turned to him, "Yeah, but I'm nowhere near a good girl," she retorted.

Beck smirked, "Very true," he agreed, settling his arm around her shoulders.

"Jadey! Come dance with me!" Cat's high voice cried as the little redhead approached them.

Despite some of the comments Jade makes towards Cat, she actually loves the girl, even though she can be extremely annoying sometimes. Jade loves her like a sister.

Jade smiled and handed Beck her cup before taking Cat's outstretched hand and being led into the crowd of people. "I can't believe you actually came!" Cat cried excitedly as they danced.

Jade shrugged, "Well, I had nothing better to do. We're only here for an hour, then we're leaving," she said.

Cat pouted, "Don't leave! You'll miss all the fun!" she cried.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah, a party at Vega's is always _so much fun,_" she commented sarcastically. Cat giggled at her friend's sarcasm.

"We need to hang out soon," Cat said, kind of afraid of what Jade would say.

Surprisingly, Jade smiled, "Yeah, we do. I'll text you tomorrow and we'll figure something out," she said.

Cat smiled happily, "Yay!" she exclaimed.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled at the redhead. They joined hands and danced together to the music.

A while later, they stopped dancing and Jade made her way back to Beck with Cat in tow. Beck smiled as they approached him, "Having fun?" he asked.

"Only with me!" Cat smiled, poking Jade's side.

Jade took her cup from him and took a long drink. She looked at the clock in Tori's kitchen, "We going soon?" she checked.

Beck nodded, "Yeah. I'm just gonna go talk to Andre and Robbie and then we'll go," he said, kissing her cheek before walking away.

"Don't leave, I won't have anyone to dance with," Cat pouted, playing with the ends of her long red hair.

"Why don't you dance with Robbie? I know you like him," Jade suggested.

Cat blushed the same colour as her hair, "Shh," she giggled.

Jade smiled at her friend's adorableness. Cat was the only person Jade would refer to as 'adorable', well… besides Beck.

A short while later, Beck returned, "You ready to go?" he asked.

Jade nodded and finished her drink. She turned to Cat, "I'll text you tomorrow," she said.

Cat nodded with a smile.

"Wait… how are you getting home?" Jade asked. Jade may not care about many things, but her best friend's safety was at the top of the list of the things she did care about.

"Andre's driving me," Cat told her. Jade nodded and hugged her goodbye before taking Beck's hand and leaving the house without Tori noticing.

"Good party," Beck commented.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah, rocking," she said sarcastically. Beck chuckled and led her over to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Later that night, Beck and Jade were cuddled together in Beck's bed in the RV. The tv was playing, but they were only half watching it, too wrapped up in each other to pay full attention to it. Jade took another drink of the alcohol that Beck had stolen from his father, it was pretty good. But not enough to get her so drunk. Beck wasn't drinking as much as she was, he was only taking little sips every now and again.

"What time is it?" Jade asked, looking up from Beck's stomach.

Beck craned his neck to look at the clock, "Just after one," he told her.

Jade nodded and drank some more, savouring the taste, "I think I'm gonna leave soon," she said.

Beck pouted and played with one of her blue hair extensions, "Stay," he pleaded. She smiled softly and kissed him.

Beck pulled his covers over them and hugged Jade closer, their lips still attached. "I told my mom I'd be home by midnight," she said.

Beck snorted, "Well that was a while ago. And since when do you stick to your curfew?" he asked.

Jade laughed, "Very true," she agreed. Beck pressed his lips against hers again. She sighed, "Fine, I'll stay," she conceded. Beck smiled and hugged her close.

Jade yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I wanna sleep," she said, fluffing the pillow before lying her head down on it. Beck nodded and turned off the tv.

He fluffed his own pillow and lay his head down before wrapping his arm around Jade's waist and hugging her tightly from behind. "I love you," he whispered. Jade smiled tiredly, "Love you too."

Just as they were drifting off to sleep, Jade's phone vibrated loudly in the pocket of her discarded skirt. Beck groaned.

"It's probably just my mom," Jade whispered.

"Go check it anyway, just in case," he told her.

She sighed and climbed out of bed and searched through the darkness to find her skirt. She finally found it and pulled out her Pear Phone, wincing as the bright light hit her sleepy eyes.

The text was not from her mom, it was from Cat. Jade sighed and prepared herself for a drunken text, or another story about her brother. She opened the text and her eyes read over it. She froze, "Oh my God," she breathed.

Beck frowned, "Babe? What is it?" he asked, concerned.

Jade's hand clasped to her mouth, "It's… it's Cat…"

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun! <em>

_Reviews are welcomed :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

><p>Beck sat up, "What about Cat?" he asked, suddenly concerned for the little redhead.<p>

"She… Sh-… Oh my God," Jade gasped. Her hands shaking as she re-read the text over and over again, making sure she wasn't imagining it.

"Jade, you're scaring me," Beck said.

"Cat was raped," Jade dry sobbed. Beck flew out of bed and over to his shaking girlfriend and took the phone from her. He read the text from Cat;

**Jadey please come get me.**

**Someone raped me.**

**I need you.**

"Oh my God," Beck breathed as Jade breathed quickly and shakily.

"We-we need to go get her. Now," Jade said, beginning to get dressed.

Beck nodded, "Call her on the way and find out where she is," he said, pulling on some jeans.

They found out that Cat was just a few blocks from Tori's house, and they sped there, breaking the speed limit. Jade kept her eyes peeled as they drove down the street Cat said she was on.

Her blue eyes suddenly locked on something on the sidewalk, "There!" she cried. Beck pulled over immediately and Jade ran out.

"Cat!" Jade yelled, running over to the hunched body on the cold sidewalk. The tiny redhead was shaking furiously. Her legs and arms were scraped and grazed, with bruises beginning to form. Her previously neat red hair was now frizzy and out of place, and her perfect make-up was smudged and running down her face.

The redhead looked up in fear as she heard her name being called, but relaxed when she found Jade running towards her. "Jadey," she called, her voice hoarse from screaming. Jade collapsed beside her and pulled her into her arms. Cat began sobbing loudly as her best friend wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Beck grabbed the blanket from the backseat of his car and rushed over to them. He wrapped the blanket around Cat and picked her up.

Jade stood up, "Lets take her back to the RV. Whoever did this could still be lurking around here," she said as Cat grasped onto her hand.

They rushed back over to the car, and Beck bundled Cat into the backseat. Jade climbed in after and pulled Cat into her arms, letting her cry on her shoulder. Beck jumped into the front seat and sped back to the RV.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived back at the RV, Cat had passed out from exhaustion. Beck easily carried the small girl into the RV, and lay her on the bed. Jade removed Cat's ridiculously high heels and pulled the covers over her. She sat down beside her best friend and held her hand tightly.

Beck paced back and forth, "Who would do this? Who the heck would do this to Cat?" he asked angrily.

Jade shook her head, "She was supposed to be getting a ride home from Andre," she said sadly.

Beck looked up as she gave him this new information, "I'm gonna go see him," he said, grabbing his car keys.

"Beck don't, it's two in the morning," she protested.

He shook his head, "Doesn't matter, I want to know why he didn't wait for Cat, and see if he knows who did this," he said.

Jade sighed, "Be careful," she told him.

Beck pecked her lips and took one last look at the unconscious Cat, before he left the RV.

Jade sighed and looked down at her best friend, she stroked some of the red hair away from her face before leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

Jade may not show affection a lot of the time, but this time she didn't care about being the tough mean girl everyone knows her to be. She just wanted to be there for Cat, she needed her.

Jade changed into one of Beck's shirts and a pair of his boxers before re-taking her position beside Cat, waiting for her to wake up.

It wasn't long before she did wake up, screaming. And as soon as she did, she burst into tears. Jade immediately pulled the smaller girl into her arms and slowly began to rock her back and forth, hushing her like a mother would do to a child.

"Jadey? C-Can you h-help me clean up? I f-feel so dirty," Cat sobbed.

Jade nodded, "Of course. Do you want some of Beck's clothes to wear? I usually wear his clothes when I'm here. They're comfy," she offered, stroking Cat's hair out of her eyes. Cat nodded and hiccupped.

Jade stood up and raided Beck's wardrobe for a shirt and some comfy pants. She finally found an old t-shirt and some sweatpants that Beck never wore, they were a Christmas gift from Tori and Jade demanded that he never wear them. She helped Cat change and then threw her dirty clothes into a pile on the floor. She then sat behind Cat and began brushing her long red hair into a sleek ponytail to get it out of her way.

"Can I go wash my face?" Cat asked.

Jade smiled softly and nodded, leading her through to the small bathroom. "Some of my face washes are by the sink, you can use them if you want. There's make-up wipes somewhere too. I'll be out here," she said. Cat nodded and entered the bathroom.

Jade sighed tiredly and slumped down onto the bed. She checked her phone, nothing from Beck.

A short while later, the bathroom door opened, and Cat appeared with her face free of make-up completely. Jade patted the bed beside her and Cat joined her, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Where's Beck?" Cat asked quietly.

"He went to talk to Andre and find out why he didn't wait for you," Jade explained. Cat nodded lightly.

"Cat… do you know who did it?" Jade asked.

Cat took a shaky breath, "Can- can we talk about this tomorrow? I'm really tired,"

Jade nodded, "Sure. Do you want to go home or stay here with me and Beck?"

"I wanna stay here. I don't wanna be alone," Cat whispered, biting the skin on her thumb.

Jade nodded, "Okay. I'll make you a bed on the couch," she said. She stood up and found some bed sheets and a spare duvet and made a make-shift bed on the large couch. She grabbed a soft pillow and handed it to Cat, "There we go," she said softly, leading her over to the bed.

Cat managed a small smile, "Thanks Jadey. I know you hate having to take care of people…" she whispered.

Jade cut her off, "I hate having to take care of other people I hate. You, I care about, a lot. Of course I'm going to take care of you. No matter how weird it is," she insisted. Cat leaned up and hugged Jade tightly. Jade wrapped her arms around Cat in return and hugged her back just as tight. Cat then climbed into the 'bed' on the couch.

"I'll be right over there, and Beck will be back soon," Jade told her. Cat nodded and turned on her side, hugging the duvet around her shoulders. Jade pressed a kiss to the redhead's forehead before going back over to Beck's bed and climbing in.

About an hour later, Beck returned to the RV. Jade was lying awake and jumped in fright as the door to the RV opened. She sat up in bed and watched him enter, "Well?" she asked in a whisper.

He sighed and sat down beside her, "Andre doesn't know anything. He said he waited around for Cat for like twenty minutes and she didn't show up, so he figured she must've found another ride," he explained.

Jade sighed, "Damn. I tried asking her about it, but she was too tired. We're gonna talk about it tomorrow," she whispered.

Beck looked at the clock and yawned tiredly, "Lets just get some sleep babe," he said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Cat! :(<em>

_Review pleeeease :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of the great reviews! They really mean a lot!_

_Not much happens in this chapter, It's kind of a filler._

* * *

><p>The next day, Jade and Cat were sat in Cat's room. The brightness of the room made Jade's eyes burn, and the overload of pink things made her want to vomit. She looked at the redhead, patiently waiting for her to start speaking about the previous night.<p>

Cat stayed silent, hugging her fluffy pillow to her chest, her eyes glued to a spot on her pink duvet cover. Jade sighed softly, "Cat… you have to tell me what happened," she urged. Cat whined and hugged her pillow tighter.

"Do you know who did it?" Jade tried.

Cat shook her head, "I was drunk, and it was too dark," she replied in a whisper.

Jade nodded, "Do you want to go to the doctor? To get one of those rape kit things done?"

Cat nodded, "Yeah, but I'm scared," she whispered.

Jade took her hand, "I'll come with you," she assured her.

Cat looked up from her pillow and nodded, "Okay," she whispered.

Jade drove Cat to the doctor and sat beside her in the waiting room. Cat's legs shook nervously as she sat in the waiting room as she waited for her name to be called.

"Caterina Valentine?" a nurse called. Cat turned to Jade, who nodded, before standing up and beginning to walk towards the nurse.

"I'll be here," Jade called. Cat looked back and nodded.

Jade sighed softly and took out her Pear Phone from her purse and dialled Beck's number.

"Hey babe," he answered.

She smiled softly, "Hey, I'm at the doctor with Cat, she's getting a rape kit done," she said.

"How is she?" Beck asked.

She sighed, "She's… I don't know… pretty messed up," she answered sadly.

"Listen, I talked to Robbie today, and he said he saw some guy following Cat out of Tori's house at the party," he said.

"Who was it?" Jade asked.

Beck sighed, "He doesn't know, he didn't see his face," he said.

Jade sighed, "Damn it," she cussed.

"When will Cat be finished with the doctor?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. She just went in. I think I'm just gonna stay with her for a bit," she said, playing with a loose thread on her sweater.

"Okay babe. Just text me when you leave Cat," he said. Jade agreed and then they hung up.

Cat reappeared thirty minutes later. Jade stood up and went over to her, "You okay?" she asked.

Cat shrugged, "Can we just… not talk about it?" she asked, her voice not at its normal high pitch.

Jade rubbed her arm, "Sure, so… what do you want to do now?" she asked.

Cat sighed, "Can we just watch a movie at my house?" she asked.

Jade smiled, "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the rest of that day in Cat's large bed watching a selection of movies and eating large amounts of food. Normally, Jade wouldn't stand for any of this, but since it was Cat, she couldn't say no. Cat needed her right now. So here she was, lying under a pink duvet cover, surrounded by cuddly toys, watching girly movies, all for her best friend.

As the fourth movie ended, Jade looked at the time, "I should probably get going," she yawned.

Cat frowned, "I don't want to be alone," she said fearfully.

Jade cupped her cheek, "You'll be fine. If you need me, just call, okay?" she asked. Cat sighed and nodded.

Jade gathered her stuff, "I'll see you later, 'kay?" she checked. Cat nodded and hugged her tightly before letting her leave. Jade climbed into her car and made her way to Beck's RV.

When she finally arrived, she banged on the door and waited. The door opened, revealing her boyfriend. His hair was tied in a messy ponytail, one of Jade's favourite looks on him. He smiled at her and let her inside the RV, "Long day?" he asked.

Jade groaned and nodded, "You have no idea," she said, dropping down on the bed. Beck closed the door and locked it, knowing she would be spending the night again.

He went over to the bed and dropped down beside her, pulling her into his arms, "How's Cat?" he asked, concerned about the little redheaded girl.

She shrugged, "She's getting there. I think the rape really messed her up, even more than usual," she said, picking at her nail polish.

Beck pouted, "I don't know what to do, I feel so bad," he whispered, running a hand through his already messy hair. Jade nodded.

"You staying tonight?" he checked.

She nodded and kicked her boots off before climbing under the covers, "Definitely," she sighed.

Beck looked at the clock, "Do you want anything to eat? I might order a pizza," he thought out loud.

Jade grimaced and shook her head, "I just spent four hours eating a ridiculous amount of food. I'm not eating til tomorrow," she groaned, one hand on her full stomach.

Beck chuckled and grabbed the phone to order a pizza anyway, he was starving.

As he spoke on the phone, Jade checked her own Pear Phone to see if Cat had text her.

Nothing.

Hopefully that meant that she's okay… for now.

* * *

><p><em>Review please! :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_A lot happens in this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Monday came around, everyone wondered if Cat would show up at school. The gang was stood at the lockers, talking about their weekends. Jade wasn't paying any attention, she was too busy looking around for the little redhead. Her heart was beginning to sink as the minutes ticked by, getting closer to the first bell, when suddenly her eyes caught sight of that red hair that she knew so well.<p>

Jade left Beck's embrace, much to his dismay, and walked quickly over to the smaller girl, whose eye's brightened a little as she spotted Jade.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jade asked as she approached Cat, who shrugged, "Okay I guess," she sighed.

The first bell went, and they headed off to their first class; Theater History. Everyone except from Andre was in the class together, he instead had music history. They took their seats and waited for class to begin. Jade sat next to Beck, obviously, and swung her legs into his lap, getting comfortable behind her desk.

The teacher, Mr Harper, finally arrived and closed the door behind him. He sighed, "Miss West, please remove your legs from Mr Oliver's lap this second," he ordered. Jade rolled her eyes and reluctantly removed her legs, settling back behind her own desk. Cat let out a quiet giggle.

"Today, we're going to talk about the play A Streetcar Named Desire by Tennessee Williams. I assume all of you have heard of the play, if not; please remove yourself from this class this instant," Mr Harper said. Jade was so tempted to leave, she really was.

"Williams was a fantastic writer, and he uses many brilliant techniques throughout the play, especially during the infamous rape scene," Mr Harper continued.

Jade froze in her seat, wondering if she should turn to look at Cat. She chanced it and glanced out of the corner of her eye. Cat was frozen solid, her big eyes staring blankly down at her desk, her normally tanned face was pale white. Jade cursed inwardly and turned back to Mr Harper.

"The rape takes place in the tenth scene of the play, where Stanley finally confronts Blanche about her lies, and then proceeds to harshly rape her. Although we don't see the rape…" Mr Harper was cut off by Cat suddenly rushing out of the classroom.

Jade cursed and immediately ran after her, ignoring Mr Harper's objection. She ran after Cat through the halls and into the bathroom, where she found Cat vomiting in one of the cubicles. She entered the cubicle and stood behind the redhead, holding back her hair for her.

As she vomited, Cat began sobbing loudly. Jade didn't know what to do, so she just stood there, holding back Cat's long red hair, trying to help. Cat finally pulled away from the toilet and flushed it, sitting back against the cubicle wall.

Jade sank down beside her and closed the cubicle door, "What a crappy thing to happen first thing, right?" she tried to joke.

Cat sighed, "This isn't funny, Jadey," she whispered, shaking her head.

Jade nodded, "I know, I'm sorry," she apologised, resting a hand on the redhead's knee.

"It's okay," Cat breathed.

"I don't want to go back in there, I can't," Cat shook her head, her long hair falling in her face.

Jade smiled softly, "Well luckily, you're with me, so you don't have to go back," she told her, nudging Cat's knee with her own.

Cat frowned, "We can't exactly just sit here on the bathroom floor for the next hour," she pointed out.

"Pfft, who says we can't? If anyone comes in, just pretend to puke and I'll just say I'm helping you," she planned.

Cat managed a small smile and rest her head against Jade's shoulder.

So, for the next hour they sat there on the bathroom floor with each other. Thankfully, no one came into the bathroom, so Cat didn't have to pretend to puke. But when the bell rang for next class, she felt like she might actually throw up.

"I don't want to go out there," Cat whimpered as they stood up, their legs stiff from sitting in the same position for an hour.

"It's okay, just stick with me and you'll be fine," Jade assured her.

Cat took a deep breath and nodded as Jade unlocked the cubicle door and they left the bathroom.

Beck was standing outside of the bathroom holding both Cat and Jade's bags. Cat smiled gratefully at him and took her bag, and Jade did the same, kissing him on the cheek.

They made their way to their next class, Film Making, and took their seats. Beck took Jade's hand and played with it as the other students filed into the small classroom. Suddenly, Cat gasped, and not one of her cute surprised gasps, a horrified gasp.

She grabbed Jade's arm, "Oh my God, Jadey," she whimpered, her body beginning to shake.

Jade frowned, "Cat? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Cat began hyperventilating and crying, Jade was sure she was about to pass out.

Cat suddenly ran out of the room for the second time that day, but this time, more urgently. This time, both Beck and Jade ran after her, not caring about missing class.

They found Cat outside of the school at the front entrance, breathing heavily and sobbing. Jade ran up to her quickly, "Cat! What's wrong?" she asked frantically, beginning to get really concerned.

"Oh my God, oh my God. I know who did it, Jadey. Oh God," she sobbed.

"Who? Who did it?" Beck asked, wanting to know.

Cat collapsed into Jade's arms, sobbing into her shoulder, "It- It was… D-Damien…" she sobbed.

Both Beck and Jade frowned in confusion, but then it dawned on them. Damien. That creepy-ass dude in their film making class.

Jade pulled Cat back to look her in the eye, "You're sure?" she checked.

Cat nodded erratically, "Yes, oh God. I remember everything now… oh my God," she panted.

Jade cupped Cat's cheeks, "Cat, look at me, do you have your pills with you? You need to calm down," she said sternly.

Cat nodded, "In my b-backpack," she hiccupped.

Beck raked through her pink backpack and found her pencil case, where she keeps all of her pills.

He handed them to Jade, who found the correct ones and popped one out, handing it to Cat who gratefully swallowed it before sliding down the wall and landing on the concrete. Jade slid down next to her while Beck sat down opposite them.

"How did it happen?" Beck asked a few moments later once the redhead had calmed down.

She took a deep breath, "I-I was so drunk at the party, a-and it was really hot in Tori's house so I went outside to get some fresh air. B-but then someone grabbed me from behind, a-and dragged me into the bushes. It was dark, but I remember seeing his face in the moonlight above me as he… oh my God," she finished in a breath, closing her eyes.

"That's why you freaked out in class, because he walked in," Beck realised. Cat sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater.

"So, what do you want to do now? Do you want to call the police?" Jade asked, hoping Cat would say yes. She never liked Damien, he was such a creep. And she was pretty sure that Beck wasn't a fan of the guy either, especially after he hit on her last year.

Cat nodded, "Yeah, who knows how many other girls he's done this to? He can't get away with it," she decided, her big brown eyes wide and watery, her make-up smudged.

"Do you want to do it now?" Beck asked.

Cat thought for a moment, before shaking her head, "No, I don't want to make a scene. I'll do it when I get home. Come with me?" she asked, looking up at Jade.

Jade nodded, "Of course. Beck?" she asked. Beck nodded in agreement. Cat smiled softly and rubbed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da! It was Damien! I don't know about you guys, but he really creeped me out in A Film By Dale Squires!<em>

_I hate to say this but I think I'm running out of ideas for this story :( Any suggestions would be welcomed!_

_Review please :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the wait! I've run out of ideas for this fic :( but i'm really trying to get back on track!_

* * *

><p>That afternoon when school had finished, the three of them rode in Beck's car to Cat's house. Cat's parent's weren't home, which made this much easier. Not that they were ever home, they were always at the 'clinic' with her brother. Well… her mom was, her dad… who knew.<p>

"I'm scared. What if they don't arrest him? What if they think I'm lying? What if-"

"Cat! Relax, everything's going to be fine. Of course they're going to believe you," Jade reassured her as they entered her house.

They dumped their bags and sat down in the living room. Cat pulled out her Pear Phone, "Should I be doing this? What if they don't believe me?" she second guessed.

Jade rest a hand on her knee, "They will believe you. And if they don't, I'll _make _them believe you," she told her with that evil glint in her eye.

Cat nodded and took a deep breath before dialling 911. Beck left the room to fix some drinks for them as it would probably be a long night.

"Well?" Jade asked as Cat hung up her phone.

"The police are coming over to find out what happened, and then hopefully go get him afterwards," Cat informed, playing with the ends of her hair nervously.

"Did they say what would happen when they get him?" Beck asked, taking a sip of his Coca-Cola.

Cat shook her head, "No,"

"I hope they throw him in jail and let him rot," Jade chipped in, staring down at her coffee.

"Jade!" Cat cried, slightly shocked.

"What? C'mon, like you're not thinking the same thing," Jade challenged, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well yeah, but you didn't have to put it that way," Cat said, looking away.

Once the police had arrived, they began questioning Cat about what had happened that awful night. She was hesitant and constantly played with her hair, a nervous habit that she had. Beck and Jade sat aside, occasionally chipping in when asked by the police.

Finally, once they had finished their questioning, the declared that they were going to go and arrest Damien and charge him with rape. Cat felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders when they said that. She thanked the officers before walking them out.

"So, now all we do is wait," Jade sighed, staring into her empty coffee mug.

"I feel bad for making you stay here with me," Cat said, shaking her head as she re-entered the room.

Beck stood up, "Why don't you sleep over at my RV tonight, I'm sure Jade's going to anyway," he offered. Jade nodded behind him.

Cat smiled, "Kay kay, I'll go pack a bag," she said before leaving the room and running up to her bedroom.

Jade sighed and stood up, "I hope they find him tonight and take him down," she said, fixing her hair in the mirror on the wall.

Beck nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "They should. They know where he lives, so they should get him within an hour, I think," he agreed.

She sighed again and leaned back against him, "I'm just worried about her. She's keeping a lot inside, which isn't healthy," she mused.

"Would you prefer it if she broadcast everything to the world?" Beck asked sarcastically, making her roll her eyes.

"No, but I'd just like her to talk about it. I just... I just want the old Cat back," she sighed softly.

Beck pouted and kissed her hair, "Well if the cops get Damien tonight, we'll be one step closer to getting _our_ Cat back," he assured her.

Cat reappeared a few moments later with her overnight bag. Beck took it from her and carried it out to his car while Cat left a note for her mom, before Beck drove them back to his RV.

Once they arrived back, Jade and Cat began setting up a bed for Cat while Beck went out to pick up some dinner. Just like Jade had done a few nights before, they grabbed some sheets and a duvet and made a little bed on the couch.

As soon as they finished making the bed, Cat's Pear Phone rang loudly in her pocket. She fished it out and answered it.

It was the police station.

They got Damien.

* * *

><p><em>It's not the longest or the best, but it's a start!<em>

_Reviews are nice :)_


End file.
